Tobyn in Four Seasons
by wolverrina
Summary: The beauty of Tobyn in every season! I was bored and decided to make things interesting by writing more Tobyn! Tobyn Martyn Toby. Don't worry it's not freaky, creepy winter Martyn btw! Enjoy! Rated T just to be safe.


**Hi Poodles! Poodles? I dunno I think my friend is rubbing off on me he always says poodles… Anyway! I decided to write 4 Tobyn fan fictions about the different seasons of Martyn. I didn't do one of those weird winter ones where Martyn's an ass to Toby. No! We're having none of that! I like fluff so it shall be fluffy! Deal With It! Lol enjoy.**

**Tobyn-Seasons-Winter**

**Toby's POV**

Toby woke up shivering. He whined and rolled over burying his head under the covers. But no matter how hard he tried he could not go back to the safe, warm dream world he had been occupying minutes before.

"Toby? Are you awake?" Martyn whispered from across the tent. Toby sighed finally giving up on falling asleep. He rolled over and whispered back.

"No Martyn, I'm not. I can't be awake because being awake means it's officially winter, which means it's cold" Martyn chuckled.

"You think your cold? I'm made of ice!" Toby looked at Martyn slyly.

"Then come over here and warm up" He wiggled his eyebrows to add emphasis. Martyn laughed.

"Don't mind if I do" Martyn hopped out of bed and quickly dove under Toby's doona. Martyn wrapped his arms around Toby facing him. Toby shivered. Martyn frowned.

"Toby are you ok? Am I cold?" Toby shook his head.

"Not at all Martyn, actually you're quite warm. Are you sure you're made of ice?" He chuckled. Martyn realized his was quite warm now that he was here with Toby instead of by himself.

"That's weird… wonder why that is?" Martyn was confused. Toby grinned and blushed. _I have an idea._ Toby kissed Martyn on the mouth pulling him against him. Martyn started but soon responded, finding himself growing warmer and warmer.

"I think I know why" Toby breathed against Martyn's mouth. Martyn chuckled.

"Yes, Toby I think you definitely do" Martyn continued to kiss Toby becoming rougher and rougher. Martyn rolled on top of Toby catching him by surprise. Toby blushed furiously.

"Martyn, what are you doing?" he asked weakly. Martyn grinned.

"I'm getting warm" Toby blushed even more. _Well at least I'm not cold anymore._ Toby curled his fingers in Martyn's shaggy blonde hair and gasped as Martyn bit his lip playfully, allowing his tongue into Toby's mouth. They remained entangled together in Toby's bed for a good half hour before Martyn finally stopped to catch his breath. Toby clutched at Martyn's bare back.

**(No, they didn't have sex! But hey when you make out with someone guys usually lose shirts. It's a rule)**

Martyn sighed into Toby's shoulder.

"Guess we have to do something today, well other than this of course" he grinned slyly at Toby.

"At least now that it's winter we won't be in the tent, we'll be in the underground base. Hopefully it'll be warmer there" Toby slowly untangled himself from Martyn and threw the covers back. The sudden cold hit their bare chests making them both shiver. Toby quickly pulled his shirt on as well as his fur lined hoodie. Martyn slid his shirt on and stood there shivering. Toby sighed.

"You really need to get a jumper, here borrow one of mine" Toby threw an old faded grey jumper at Martyn who quickly pulled it on breathing in Toby's masculine scent on the cloth.

"Come on, we need to get these beds inside before we get snowed in!" Toby broke his bed as Martyn broke his and they both trudged out of the tent into the freezing cold and snow. They both hurried over to the doors to the underground base and dashed inside. Toby walked into the bedroom they had set up and placed his bed down. Martyn placed his bed next to Toby's connecting them. Toby blushed. Martyn put his arm around him and chuckled.

"Someone's gotta keep me warm"

They spent the whole day preparing the camp for winter. They put plenty of warm straw in the cow pen, put all the furnaces and crafting tables inside as well as many other little things. At the end of the day Toby shed his jacket and snow boots and flopped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 20 minutes later he was woken as Martyn crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Toby. Toby stiffened as the icy limbs wrapped around his torso. Martyn stiffened as well. Toby rolled over and looked into Martyn's worried eyes.

"You're cold, why are you cold?" Martyn frowned.

"I thought I was warm" Toby shook his head.

"No Martyn, you're freezing." Toby blushed before murmuring

"But we can fix that" Martyn grinned.

"What was that sorry?" Toby blushed even more and looked up into Martyn's eyes.

"I said we can fix that!" Martyn chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around Toby's waist.

"I'm sure we can" Toby relaxed and quickly pressed his lips against Martyn's. Martyn was shocked for a minute at this sudden change but soon returned the kiss if not harder. Toby rolled Martyn underneath him which Martyn hadn't experienced before. Martyn liked this new Toby. Toby released Martyn's lips once they had run out of air.

"Jesus Toby! Where have you been hiding?" Toby grinned and ran his hands underneath Martyn's shirt as he kissed him furiously. Martyn slowly edged Toby's shirt up as Toby did the same to him. When they had both shed their shirts Toby kissed Martyn again this time breaking away to trail kisses down Martyn's neck to receive a moan of pleasure from Martyn. Toby bit Martyn's neck playfully while Martyn yelped. Toby's fangs exten-

**Director: TOBY! NO! You can't bite him! You're not a vampire! Now cut it out! *Pulls Toby off Martyn by scruff and proceeds to slap some sense into him***

**Toby: But…**

**Martyn: Toby! What the hell dude! Now I'm bleeding! Plus, you don't even have fangs!**

**Toby: *Pulls out fake fangs* But it was funny…**

**Director: *Eyes are fixated on blood, licks lips***

**Martyn/Toby: Ah, Director? Are you ok?**

**Director: *Fangs extend* Perfectly fine, don't suppose you guys have stakes do you? No? Good.**

**Toby: Run Martyn! This is her imagination, she can make anything happen! Including her becoming a vampire!**

**Martyn: *Is running away* SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!**

**Toby: Sorry Fanfiction readers! You'll have to excuse her! She has always wanted to be a vampire! NOW RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**(Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review! Sorry 'bout the whole vampire thing. Couldn't help myself! Don't worry the other 3 seasons will have good endings I promise!)**


End file.
